<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the green-eyed monster by seakicker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202457">the green-eyed monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker'>seakicker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Choking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Jealousy, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Yandere Akechi Goro, goro is BACK here in seakickerland, just a little mention of it its not a major theme, taking a break from the fe3h spam to write for my main boy, there it is, this probably isnt the healthiest of sexual escapades but who cares yanderes Hot!, when have i ever written a coherent plot ever im just a simple porn author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>goro akechi is easily susceptible to bouts of jealousy and envy when it comes to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the green-eyed monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>goro akechi.... my main boy &lt;3 </p><p>whenever im like "hm. i want to write a jealous sex fic with hella possessiveness" akechi is the first one to come to mind for who it should be about... he's just so perfect for possessive + yandere sins &lt;3 taking a little break from the fe3h spam to shoot out a quick akechi fic! i have another idea for a yan akechi sin coming later....... hint: there will be facefucking </p><p>**general warning for unhealthy relationship themes, a brief mention of stalking, and possessive behavior &lt;3 sorry for liking yanderes and possessiveness i dont do it on purpose**</p><p>enjoy! and feel free to hmu on discord at "forsake not thy faith#9182" (without quotes)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are two crucial things to remember when it comes to dating Goro Akechi. </p><p>Point one: Goro gets jealous easily. So much as a smile from you towards another man is enough to make the tips of his ears burn hot with anger. Now that he finally has someone that truly loves him after a lifetime of being detested by everyone else, he intends on clinging to you like fur clings to a cat. He’s protective of what’s his, and who could blame him?</p><p>Point two: he’s brutal in his means of coping with said jealousy and envy. Whereas most people are able to push aside biting, fleeting feelings of jealousy with relative ease, Goro stews in his emotions for some time. Typically, he blows off steam by claiming you as his again and again, just in case you forgot <span>—</span> like you’d ever forget in the first place. </p><p>Point one and point two have a direct causal relationship; when Goro gets jealous, he exerts his feelings brutally and incessantly. When he’s acting particularly brutal or callous in his methods of showing his love for you, it’s because something, usually some<em> one </em>, made him jealous enough to turn his eyes green. </p><p>One might not expect <em> the </em> Goro Akechi is even capable of feeling jealous; after all, jealousy is such an <em> immature </em>emotion and Goro is always so very composed and mature when he appears on TV for his adoring fans.  </p><p>You, however, know otherwise. </p><p>“Do you have any idea how frustrating it is,” Goro breathes harshly against your skin, pausing to laugh breathlessly. It’s a biting sound; it isn’t a lighthearted, sweet laugh, it’s frenzied, low, and bordering on insane. “Watching you associate with those pitiful Phantom Thieves?” </p><p>You yourself aren’t a Phantom Thief, but you’re in the same class as Akira, their leader, and Ann, so you spend a lot of time with them. You’d consider yourself a good friend of theirs, even <span>—</span> hence why Akira figured he could trust you with the knowledge of his secret identity. Goro is acutely aware of this fact; he’s very, <em> very </em> aware of how friendly you are with them, particularly with that irritating leader of theirs. He wouldn’t ever admit it to you, but he’s trailed the two of you while you hung out around Shibuya once, and watching you laugh and smile with Akira just about made him snap. Goro firmly believes that your laughs and smiles should be reserved for him and him <em> alone. </em></p><p>Biting back a moan when Goro leans back in to claim your lips with his, your hands shake in his grip. He has one hand pinning your wrists down above your head and against your bed, the other wrapped around your neck in a lazy grip. Not hard enough to choke you (yet), but hard enough to make you shiver beneath him.</p><p>“Don’t hold back those sounds,” he commands, eyes narrowing into tiny little slits until you can only see a sliver of his crimson irises. His grasp on your neck tightens, forcing a whine and a shallow gasp from your throat. “Let me hear you. Let me hear who you belong to.” </p><p>You know what kind of reply he’s looking for when he says things like that; the two of you have gotten like this plenty of times before. </p><p>“I’m all yours, Goro,” You whimper out, and you breathe in shakily when the hand on your neck relaxes its grip a little. “I belong to you.”</p><p>He grins wide, white teeth flashing the most menacing of smirks your way. His pupils are blown wide with excitement, lips pulled into a frenzied smile; you drive him damn near insane. You drive him absolutely crazy, so why do you even bother talking to anyone else when he’s more than willing to give you anything and everything you could ever need?</p><p>“You belong to <em> me </em> and me <em> alone</em>,” Goro breathes in your ear, releasing your wrists so he can run a hand up your bare torso, shirt and skirt long discarded, leaving you adorned only in a cute little pair of panties and a bra. Your skin feels like <em> heaven </em>under his hand. “Nobody else.” </p><p>“Nobody else,” You repeat. Goro approves of your reply, if the grin tugging at his lips is any indication of that. </p><p>“<em>Exactly,</em>” he hisses low in your ear. “You belong to me.” </p><p>Goro grabs at one of your breasts firmly, squeezing the soft, plump flesh between his fingers. “Your body is so perfect,” he praises. His praise would make you blush if his tone wasn’t so frenzied <span>—</span> usually he praises you more reverently, but when he’s in <em> this </em> kind of mood, his tone is so harsh it makes you shiver. It’s dark and possessive and you want <em> more. </em></p><p>“So perfect, and all mine,” he mumbles. He releases your neck from his other hand so he can cup both of your breasts, pulling a nipple into his mouth and giving it a merciless suck. Showing you mercy is the absolute last thing on his mind today <span>—</span> you don’t pay him any mind when you giggle and smile with other people, so why should Goro worry about how you’ll take his punishment? </p><p>“I’m just not sure how to punish you, my darling,” Goro sighs against your skin. “I’m not sure what punishment is appropriate for your actions. Is there even anything severe enough to punish the way you went behind my back and <em> flirting </em>with someone else?”</p><p>“I wasn’t flirting, I was-” you start, but your words are cut off by a sharp gasp when Goro seizes hold of your neck once more, squeezing lightly. Your breath hitches in your throat as you instinctively try to suck in deep breaths, your chest trembling under one of Goro’s hands. </p><p>“Of all the people you could have thrown yourself at,” he spits darkly. “It just had to be the leader of those <em> obnoxious </em>Phantom Thieves.” </p><p>There’s no point in explaining that you and Akira were simply shopping together, no romantic feelings involved whatsoever; your explanation would simply fall on deaf ears. To Goro, any time you spend with anyone else boils down to one simple thing; it’s time spent with anyone but<em> him. </em> </p><p>“Why can’t you see that you’re mine? I love you so much; are my attention and affection not enough for you?” he asks. You shake your head as best you can with his hand around your neck, because it’s the truth <span>—</span> his adoration and attention is enough for you. It’s all you could ever want and <em> more. </em>His love is so deep and passionate that it’d almost seem suffocating and overwhelming to everyone else. </p><p>But not to you; you want all of Goro’s love laid on you. </p><p>“I love you,” You squeak quietly, and you take a deep, shaky breath when Goro’s grip around your throat loosens. He liked that answer. “I love you so much, Goro.” </p><p>His name leaving your throat in a little whine like that has his heart squeezing in his chest. You’re so cute like this <span>—</span> laid nearly bare under him and completely at his mercy. You’re so sweet and submissive it makes him want to lock you up forever and ever so nobody else could even <em> think </em>of stealing you away. </p><p>He has to admit, it’s hard for him to find any downsides to that option. </p><p>“I love you so much more,” Goro says, removing his hand completely from your throat and pressing a gentle kiss to it. “You’re my angel. I love you more than anything else in this entire world.” </p><p>You let out a surprised gasp as Goro pulls himself off of you before flipping you over onto your stomach. You spread your legs, thinking (hoping, praying, begging) that he’s going to fuck you right into the mattress as punishment for giving your attention to someone other than him, but you’re proven wrong by him standing up off the bed. Grabbing ahold of your hips and pulling you closer to him so your legs hang off the bed before seizing your wrists in one of his hands again, Goro prepares you for a different kind of punishment. </p><p>“I love you so much it hurts,” he says. “And that’s why I have to punish you for betraying my love. You understand, don’t you, my beloved?”</p><p>You nod your head. You understand. You’re a good girl, you understand completely. You steady your feet against the carpet below, arching your back so your hips come off the bed. Goro smirks widely; you’re <em> such </em>a good girl for him, preparing yourself for your punishment without him asking. </p><p>“That’s a good girl,” he praises reverently. You’re so beautiful, so good for him, so lovely, so very <em>perfect <span>—</span></em> and so very <em> his. </em> “You’re such a good girl. I love you. I was originally going to use a paddle for your punishment, as it leaves a much firmer sting, but since you’re behaving so well for me, I’ll use my hand instead. How does that sound?”</p><p>You breathe a shaky sigh of relief. Not that you don’t enjoy the paddle, but because the you of tomorrow will thank you. </p><p>“Thank you for being so nice to me,” You say softly, blushing deep red. “Thank you for being so merciful after I disobeyed you.” </p><p>Your words have Goro twitching in his underwear. You’re so goddamn <em> good </em>for him it drives him mad. His hand gives a reassuring squeeze to your wrists, his other hand landing a firm smack on your ass; you hiss at the contact. </p><p>“Such a lovely sound,” he teases. “I love the noises you make while you’re receiving your punishment. You’re so cute like this.” </p><p>Goro’s hand comes down hard against your skin again, and you whine and clench your hands into fists behind your back. You bite your lip as he gives your rear another harsh slap. You’re trembling beneath him now, fear and arousal reducing you to a shaky, whimpering mess. </p><p>“There’s no need to be scared, my beloved,” Goro says, alluding to your trembling. You’re shaking like a newborn animal beneath him, and he frowns at that. “I’m right here. I love you so much. I love you. Do you love me?”</p><p>You nod your head, but you immediately regret your action. When Goro asks you a question, you know that you need to answer not with your gestures, but with your words. He wants to hear your pretty voice tell him that you love him. His hand slaps against your ass with enough force to rip a cry from your throat. </p><p>“Let me ask you again,” he says, tone dark and pointed. “Do you love me?”</p><p>“Yes! I love you, Goro!” You cry, eyes squeezed shut. “I love you so much. I only love you, I promise; I don’t love anyone else.”</p><p>“Good girl,” he responds, rubbing his hand over your ass in a soothing gesture. “That’s what I want to hear.” </p><p>Goro mumbles that he loves you again as he continues his assault on the soft flesh of your ass, relishing in your loud whines and cries of mixed pain and pleasure. You can’t deny that you <em> love </em>this kind of act; it’s painful and raw and it makes you feel so submissive beneath him. </p><p>His smacks lack a steady rhythm, and it makes you all the more fearful. The timing between each smack is inconsistent, causing the breath to hitch in your throat in anticipation every time his hand leaves your ass. There’s no way of telling when he’ll slap you again and the suspense makes you shiver. </p><p>Your ass burns with a searing pain, every nerve in your rear and thighs standing on end. Goro didn’t spare your thighs from his hands; he left more than a few loving marks on your upper thighs, eliciting the cutest little cries and pleas of protest from your lovely lips. </p><p>“How does it feel, my love? Tell me,” Goro says, the softness in his voice betraying the brutality of his palms. </p><p>At some point, you started crying <span>—</span> he notices the tears lining your lower lashes when you glance at him from over your shoulder. You’re not sure when. Was it by the tenth smack or the twenty-fifth? You’re not even keeping track anymore; you stopped counting in your head after eight. </p><p>“Hurts,” you whine softly. You’re not sure you can muster up a reply more elaborate than that, though you should have at least <em> tried.  </em></p><p>Goro shakes his head, and he can’t fight the smirk that pulls on his lips when he sees your eyes widen. You’ve already realized your mistake. </p><p>His palm slaps against your ass, hard. You shout out a quick apology, though you’re not exactly sure what you’re apologizing for. Goro has just conditioned you to respond in such a way while he’s punishing you. </p><p>“My love, you and I both know that response hardly answers my previous question,” he scolds. His gentle tone is so very condescending and it makes you shiver. “I’ll give you another chance. How does this feel?”</p><p>As if to punctuate his question, he grabs a handful of your ass and gives it a nice squeeze. It reminds you of the sting in your skin, and you suck in a shaky breath as you try to ignore the scalding feeling dominating your nerves. </p><p>“It hurts, Goro,” you say, collecting yourself as best you can between your tears and your shaky breaths. “It hurts so much but I deserve it. I deserve it for betraying you.” </p><p>You’re <em> so </em> <em>very</em> good for him. </p><p>Goro gives you a smile of approval before retracing his hand from your ass, and you tense up as you brace yourself for the next slap. But it doesn’t come. </p><p>“You’re such a good girl, sweetheart,” he praises. His hand still doesn’t come back down. “I’d say that’s enough punishment, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>It’s a trick question and, truth be told, he’s not really looking for your input. You know that. When he punishes you, it’s solely up to his discretion when it comes to deciding how much is enough. You don’t call the shots when you disobey him. </p><p>You merely breathe a small sigh of relief, pain stinging through every last nerve in your thighs and ass. His mercy is fleeting, however, as he roughly pushes your legs wider apart with one of his feet against your ankles, and you gasp with surprise. </p><p>“You’re <em> mine</em>,” he hisses, his delicate tone from moments prior dissolving into something far more sinister. This may just be the true Goro Akechi, you believe. Fiercely possessive, immaturely petty, and impossibly greedy. He wants all of you and he’ll claim it in every last way possible. </p><p>Just for good measure, Goro slaps your ass once more, causing you to dig your face into the sheets below you and whimper sharply. He purposefully lured you into a false state of security with his gentle praises and sweet pet names as he smacked you around roughly, and you would feel like a fool for believing he would show mercy on you after you had riled him up so severely if you were able to focus on anything except for his cock pressing against your folds. </p><p>One hand steadies itself on one of your hips as he aligns himself with your entrance, and the other comes down onto the back of your throat. Goro pins you to the bed by your neck and presses his hand against your skin. You would be <em> terrified </em>if it were anyone else but your beloved Goro Akechi <span>—</span> he’ll always keep you safe. You’d trust him with your life in his hands. </p><p>“You’re all <em> mine,” </em>he breathes again. Some days, he’s not sure whether he likes telling you that he loves you or that you’re his more. </p><p>Well, to him, the two are synonymous. </p><p>Goro slides into you easily <span>—</span> you’re embarrassed by just how much his punishment had turned you on, but to him it’s downright amusing. </p><p>“This wet, just from being smacked around like a plaything?” he sneers. “Your body’s so honest for me. It <em> craves </em>me; it knows it belongs to me and me alone.” </p><p>You shudder as he continues to degrade you for how wet you are. He may act like it’s an appalling response from your body and something deserving reprimand, but both of you know just how much he truly loves it. You were <em> made </em>for him. </p><p>Goro wastes no time in setting a brutal pace, one that has your breath hitching in your throat. He can feel your neck shiver with each weak breath beneath his hand and it makes him feel far too powerful for his own ego. </p><p>“You’re my toy,” he hisses. “All I had to do was offer you some pretty little words and some darling little praises and you melted beneath me.” Throwing back his head, he laughs breathlessly, an insane sound that you’ve heard plenty of times before. </p><p>His hips slapping against your ass do little to remedy the sting in your flesh, and as a result, each thrust makes you whimper between your moans and cries of true pleasure. It doesn’t matter how much it hurts, because no matter what, you still find pleasure amidst the pain. Goro fucks you like his life depends on it and the pace of his thrusts is downright dizzying. </p><p>“Look at yourself,” Goro says, sneering. His hand travels up your neck to your chin to roughly tilt your head to the side so you’re looking at the mirror on the dresser a short ways away from the bed. You watch yourself get fucked by him through teary eyes, hair sticking to your sweaty forehead and cheeks. </p><p>He laughs again, watching the view in the mirror with you, watching the way your thighs quiver against him, the way your lips part to catch any breath you can, the way tears stream down your cheeks. He drinks in the marks splotched across your ass, messy handprints painting your ass a lovely shade of red. Those marks are proof that you’re <em> his.  </em></p><p>“Look at <em> us!” </em> Goro breathes, eyeing the way his cock sinks in and out of you with ease. You’re soaked around him, wordlessly begging him to fuck you more. It’s just so sweet how much your body craves him. “Look at how we’re connected. Look at how <em> perfect </em>we are for one another!”</p><p>His breathing grows frantic as he continues to fuck you, his eagerness inviting him to orgasm earlier than he usually does. Hips slapping against yours wetly, he squeezes one of your asscheeks in his hand, smirking at the downright pitiful whine you let out. You’re overwhelmed with both the pain in your rear and the arousal in your stomach, your pussy squeezing tight around him as you whimper out a <em> more, please </em>and, God, is Goro more than happy to deliver. </p><p>Coming undone inside of you, cum spurting out into you, Goro hunches over your body to sink his teeth into your shoulder. You wail out and dig your nails into the sheets, pain coursing through every last inch of your body. He sinks his teeth deeper, <em> deeper, </em>nearly enough to draw blood and all you can do is cry beneath him and push your hips back against him as he fills you with his cum. </p><p>Wordlessly, Goro comes back up from your shoulder, admiring the indents his teeth left before pulling out of you and flipping you over onto your back. His chest heaves with pants as he parts your legs and aligns himself with you again, pushing deep into you. There’s no time to give himself a second of rest after orgasming, his desire to claim you over and over again far outweighing any exhaustion he may be feeling. </p><p>You wrap your legs around his back to pull him in closer as he starts thrusting in and out of you, mouth pulled into a dark grin that steps dangerously far into “insane smile” territory. </p><p>“Goro, I love you,” you breathe out as his hand seizes hold of your neck once more, keeping you pinned down against the bed. Your words break something in him, and he thrusts into you so vigorously you fear you’d break were it not for your legs wrapped around his back to provide you with some form of stability. </p><p>His hips brush against your clit deliciously with each thrust he gives, making you whine out and moan beneath him. You’re close, close, so close, and you want to come for him more than anything in the world. </p><p>“You’re my slut,” he breathes. He doesn’t often use nicknames on you, but really, he just can’t help himself sometimes. “<em>Mine.” </em></p><p>You try to form a reply but it’s just too hard with the arousal clouding your mind and with Goro’s hand wrapped around your throat, preventing you from taking proper, deep breaths. </p><p>You try to ask him to come but the hand around your neck makes that difficult, so you come with abandon and pray that he won’t punish you for doing so without permission. </p><p>Thankfully, he doesn’t <span>—</span> he just smirks wider and keeps thrusting into you with brutally hard motions. </p><p>“Come for me again,” Goro breathes. “All for me. All <em> mine.</em>” Moving in closer, he presses his lips to yours firmly, and for the first time the entire night, the gesture is sweet and romantic rather than punishing and cruel. </p><p>His lips move against yours smoothly as he mumbles another declaration of his love, and you mumble it back, because under all these brutal layers and under all the dirty jealousy, you know that Goro Akechi truly, truly does love you. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't forget to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, it means a lot to me &lt;3</p><p>also, i am now on tumblr! hit me up anytime at seakicker.tumblr.com &lt;3 askbox is always open!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>